I Will Never Love
by shiriii
Summary: Tai and Matt have been playboys and heartbreakers since high school, including Mimi. Then suddenly, the lonely Sora walks into Tai's life. What will happen when Mimi and Yamato must matchmake? And Tai and Davis hate TK? Grammar is better at Chapter 7.
1. All for the money

**I'll Never Love**

_Prologue: All for the money_

Created by _**Heartsdale**_

"_**Enjoy."**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Digimon.

* * *

"Sorry Ruri, you just weren't my type of girl. But hey! You'll find a guy who'll actually love you." _'Not…'_ he thought.

"Really?" She asked with a gleam of hope and tears in her emerald eyes.

"Really." He said trying not to hold his laugh.

"Thanks, Taichi. I actually thought you'd change your manly habits for me, but I guess you're still that greedy bastard." She slapped in as hard as she could and ran away leaving a big red mark on his face.

He sighed as he rubbed his face. "She wasn't really my time anyways." He mumbled.

His cell phone rang with the ringtone.

"_Hey Tai! How was Ruri? Let me guess she slapped ya, and left."_

"Oh. It's just you."

"_I can't even get a friendly hello? Geez Tai, someone woke up on a wrong girl of the bed!"_

"**Ishida**, she was a waste of time. Just like the rest of those dumb chicks. And as I recall, I'm not a big fan of blind dates even from you. Anyways, are you getting along with Mimi?"

"_Ouch, you're using the last name? Well, then __**Yagami**__, she is hot…"_

"Well, duh she's a great dancer; oh did I mention I dated her in high school?"

"_Shuddup Tai! I'm trying to get along with the new girl the boss hired, but she's just some spoiled slut! I can't believe the way her parents treat her! If I have to work with her or see her in my office one more time, I'd…"_

"Whoa, there Matt. I thought we made a vow in fifth grade to never hit a girl!"

"_Whatever. See-ya"_

Twenty-five year-old Taichi Yagami flipped his Nokia sidekick and took a seat on the nearest sofa. He brushed his hand over his wild, brown, but cute hair and let his spiky bangs cover his eyes. He was still a professional soccer player and he still loved the adrenaline of the game. He wasn't just the best and most admired of his team he was also the one that all women would crave for. Who new how many women came to his mansion to 'play'?

* * *

"It just goes to show you are worthy enough to-"

"Mimi."

"Get a boyfriend, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after-"

"Mimi."

"And you'll finally live a life you've always wanted! Sora, Sora, Sora. You should've told me you wanted kids sooner, otherwise, you'd have kids right now!" she squealed.

"Mimi! First of all, I was keeping that a secret!" She sighed. "I guess it's too late."

"LATE? LATE? LATE! SORA! You are a good twenty four years-old. That is not what I call late. You'd be late until, hm, let's see, age 32?"

"Ha, well I don't see you having a husband or kids."

"Yes, because I'm only on the first step Sora! I have James to keep me alive! He's the best boyfriend I ever had!" Mimi bragged. "Not to mention he gave me all these wads of cash!" _'And because I hate kids.'_

"That's weird. While you live in the house of wealth, I live in the house of poverty." Sora frowned. "I have more important things to do then find love. For instance, I need to earn money to help my mom in the hospital. She needs medicine. Not to mention very very expensive medicine. I can't even afford kids."

"Sora, dear, I'd be willing to help, but not an awful lot. James won't let me share money." Mimi lied. "The only reason you're not making any money is because you're still working in that flower shop! It's doesn't make that much money you know. You should be doing something other than _that_."

"I know." Sora sighed. "It's just that it's my mother's flower shop and-"

"It's my responsibility to take care of it. Blah blah blah blah blah." Mimi sneered after she finished her sentence.

Sora sighed. "Yeah, well you know."

"Well duh! You've been telling me for years! Oh no! I'm late for work! I gotta go meet up with my boss!" Mimi said and ran out the door.

'_I do want kids, but is it worth it finding a boyfriend right now? Not to mention after my last boyfriend, I could've never forgiven myself to love someone ever again.'_ Sora thought and shook her head trying to forget about her last boyfriend.

Sora Ann Takenouchi tied her auburn hair up in a neat ponytail and finished arranging the last bouquet a roses someone had ordered for their girlfriend.

She sighed, thinking about her past. She once dreamt she'd become famous for whatever she'd do. Soccer was once her passion until her mother had forced her to quit. Her only choice was tennis. Sora liked it but not loved it. Even though she was a professional at both sports, soccer meant more.

_**A/n: Sora Ann Takenouchi? LOL I just thought it reminded me of the SATs**_

As Sora grew older, she learned that flower arranging was quite a peaceful _hobby_, although, she still seemed to stay fit going out to the gym ever so often. To her eyes, she was just plain old Sora, but to all of her friends' eyes she was a beautiful girl who can get any man she'd ever want. If only she could loosen up a little…

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa ran as fast as she could, hoping not to be late for her second job. Her first job that everyone knew about was being an advertiser for Chanel perfume. On the other hand, her second job she kept as a secret and she only did it for the fun. Heck, she didn't even tell Sora or James about it.

'_I didn't even comb my hair!' _Mimi thought as feeling her tangled pink hair moving against the wind. Yeah, people thought she was crazy getting her pink hair done, but she somehow agreed to it. In high school, she was just a teenager doing all sort of crazy things. However, when she became best friends with Sora a few years ago, Sora's personalities were rubbing off on her, but that never stopped Mimi from being Mimi. The air headed beauty queen. Just being beautiful was how she met her James, a man who can never stop being so nice to her.

"Yamato! Get out of _my_ way!" Mimi said as she pushed him aside, against the concrete wall.

"Whoa there missy! Wow, someone got bedhead." He mocked. _'Damn, how can this chick be so strong when it comes to me?'_ Yamato thought.

"Yeah, right sissy. So boss what's the deal now?" Mimi asked covering her bed-hair with an unusually large pink cowboy hat.

"I'm putting ten big ones in the pot." The boss smirked.

Yamato and Mimi couldn't help but let their jaws drop. Surely, knowing that that was the biggest amount of money he'd ever gambled on.

"S-s-s-iirrr, did you mean j-j-just s-s-say 10,000?" Yamato stuttered

"Yes Yama, my boy." The boss said taking a sip of coffee.

He was a very mysterious man. The boss should've been more like a detective since he was so good at finding out people's most private information, not like he stalked people, but somehow he did it his own way. He always wore a long beige coat and a Black Fedora Hat covering one of his eyes.

"What's the catch? We have to kill someone _again_ to get it?" Yamato smirked at his comment.

"No my boy, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you and your friend's conversations early today. This counts for you too, Mimi."

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" they both cried.

Mimi thought that was the last straw for the boss to eavesdrop on her and Sora's private conversations. The last time he was caught doing that someone filed a restraining order from him.

"What do you want from my best friend?" Mimi and Yamato asked in a unison.

'_UGHHH!' _they both thought.

"Well, since it's so hard for your friend to have a decent relationship with someone, I'd figured to make this a challenge. Yamato find that big haired boy a girlfriend and make him actually love her. And I mean _love her. _As for you, Mimi, find that fiery feisty redhead a boyfriend that'll make her change the way she thinks about love since her last boyfriend." The boss explained.

'_YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING FOR THESE PAST YEARS?'_ they both thought

"Um, okay that's easy!" Mimi lied.

"There's a catch" The boss said.

Yamato scowled everytime he heard that phrase.

"What." Yamato said harshly yet not as a question.

"You only have seven days. If Mimi's friend finds the boy of her dreams before you, Yama, then she gets the money, or it can be the other way around with your friend." The boss finished.

"Stupid boss. He only gives me seven days to beat up that soiled wench Mindy, er Mimi whatever."

Yamato Ishida's mind was wondering off in a different dimension by now. He was thinking about yesterday when he first met Mimi Tachikawa the new employee, his stomach was fluttering with butterflies, but then just a couple of hours later he felt in the mood to give her a good lecture about how big of a ditz she really is. But that feeling of butterflies for the first few hours, gave him a thought about if he had any feelings about her.

'_Knock it off Ishida. You will not fall for this girl'_ a voice in his mind called.

"ISHIDA! GET AWAY FROM **ME**!" Mimi said as she turned around.

Yamato didn't even know he was in back of her, but he wanted to play around like his manly instincts would tell him.

"Hey there miss, wanna go out some time?" he asked with a slight stain of red on his cheeks.

Now, Mimi was absolutely furious.

"I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND." she shouted

'_How could I be so stupid? For that kind of girl of course she already has a boyfriend. DAMN IT MATT. KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER/ Oh god, this has got to be an embarrassing moment. Maybe not. Though, not like that time my dad caught me trying to piss on the neighbor's cat. But hey, I was a good aimer?.' _He thought.

"Uhhhhhh..what's his name?" Yamato said trying not to sound nervous.

"James."

"James, James…Bond?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and left to Sora's house while Yamato went the other direction to Tai's.

**"OH MY GOSH! TAIIIII!" someone screamed out from down the hallway.**


	2. Prepare for her entrance

**I'll never love**

Chapter 1: Prepare for her entrance

Created by _**Heartsdale**_

"_The good life is inspired by love and guided by __knowledge__."-Bertrand Russell_

* * *

**"OH MY GOSH! TAIIIII!!" someone screamed out from down the hallway.**

"Oh hey sis." Tai grinned laying down on his sofa his hands clasped together behind his head enjoying the moment as a young curvy woman with tight violet lingerie and sepia hair hanging loose tingling his bare chest cuddling up to him. When she heard the scream she purred into his ear and placed her legs around his waist.

"Tai….." his sister growled.

"Yesss…?" he asked annoyed that she even came.

"This is my god fuckin place too ya know. Mom and Dad said so. So get that tramp the hell outta here!!" she commanded.

"Ugh, sorry Lacy, I guess it's time for you to go."

"Kay, call me." and she gave him a peck on the cheek and scampered out the door.

"Sis, whatta matter with you? I thought you were that little girl who'd never _ever_ blow up a temper." said in his drunk voice.

"TK's coming." She said oh so innocently and that was all Tai had to hear.

Tai narrowed his eyes and squinted at down at the girl one foot below him.

"The Ishida brother??"

"Yes, the Ishida brother."

"Now now now Kari, I don't you to do _anything _with this guy, especially since he's an Ishida. Why can't you just go with that oh, what's his name, Daisuke kid?"

"BECAUSE HE IS..uhhhhhh" Kari thought for a moment, what is Davis to her?

Tai rolled his eyes at his sister's defeat.

"Look Tai just don't hire any more bimbos around when I'm with TK." She stated.

* * *

"Excuse me miss? I'm here to receive the bouquet I ordered and I heard you were the only florist in Odaiba." The young blonde haired boy asked.

"You must be Takeru? Takeru…" the older lady looked down at the order sheet and she squinted her eyes at the last name. "Ishida." She said in a darkly state of mood.

**(A/ns: Let's just say him and his bro's parents never got divorced)**

"Y-y-y-yyyessssss.. but you can call me T-T-T-K." he answered nervously fiddling around with his wallet.

"Here are your roses," she took the bouquet and handed it to him nearly crushing the stems. "By the way, does your brother happen or used to be a rock star?"

"Yeah why, do I know…." He gasped as he saw her face more closely.

"**SORA!!"** he was absolutely shocked.

"Yes TK, it's me all right." She simply stated. "So how's it been all these years squirt?"

"I'm dating Kari thanks to you." He thanked her.

"Oh yes tell her I said hello." Sora said.

"Are you still living in this part of Odaiba? I mean, it's not really a place for middle classman or wealthy fellows anymore. This place has gotten filled with too much poverty."

Sora frowned.

"Is Mimi still living here too?"

"She only comes here to visit me or I visit her on the other side."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So how's life?" TK asked. And that felt like the stupidest question Sora had ever heard of.

"My house is now taken away. My mom is in the hospital. I am poor living in this you call 'dump'."

"Oh gosh Sora, I, he didn't mean to…"he paused looking at his expression.

"No. no. and no. It wasn't his fault, it's simply because I can't find a decent home or even some cash to pay a rent. Now leave? Kari's waiting…" she said feeling ticked.

"Oh, okay! She'd be happy to know you're working here. I'll give her your card too. Bye!" the bell door rang as he left.

Now Sora was having very painful memories about her past. Her home was now bankrupt, and her mother is now in the hospital as said in a letter she received today. So, she searched for any open apartment buildings that she can afford on the newspaper but none were available. She sighed thinking about sleeping in her chair in the shop for life or living in her car, though Mimi wouldn't let her.

TK and Kari were a few years younger than her though she made a thought of having TK and Kari together. And they were a perfect pair for eachother.

* * *

"OH TK!! THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!!" Kari squealed placing her bouquet in a light pink vase.

"T-Pain!! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY ACT??" Davis cried in fury. Though, they ignore him.

"Oh Kari I wanted to talk to you about Sora. She works in the flowershop now. Remember that girl who matchmaked us?" he whispered as she kept nodding in energetically. "Well, her mom is in the hospital and she's got no place to live." TK said sadly.

"OH MY GOSH!! SHE SHOULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD US!!"

"Well, you know her, stubborn as always."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Tai asked awaking from his deep sleep.

"NOTHING!!" TK and Kari said together and blushed. David noticed this and ran off heartbroken by the fact Kari chose TK instead of him. "Why does everyone go for that goodie-two-shoes." Davis whispered.

"Takeru if you lay one hand on Kari then…"

"Tai! Why are you talking about this to me for? You've been sexually active since you were 13!!"Kari said.

"Touché." And he went back into his sleeping mode.

"Call her Kari. She really needs a place to stay and I'm thinking a mansion is big enough?" said TK.

"I don't really know because Tai can be a big player around girls and Sora isn't the kind to be bothered by him." Kari looked up at TK pleading with his puppy dog eyes. They both knew they treated Sora like an older sister.

"FINE."

"YES!!"

"How long?"

"When she can afford her old house again."

"Hey where's Davis??"

"Who cares."

* * *

"Guess what Mimi?" Sora cried happily hopping around the restaurant table.

**(A/ns: She already got the call from Kari)**

"I'm moving in with the Yagamis!!" she squealed.

"**WAHHHHHHHHHH!!'** Mimi spat her food at the nearest waiter.

"Yeah, can you believe it?? Kari invited me over to stay there until I can afford my house again!"

"Wait. So, you just know Kari lives there?"

"Uh well yeah, she never mentioned anyone living there."

Mimi smacked her forehead and her cheeks puffed a bright red in anger.

"SORA ANN! Didn't you know that Kari has a brother?"

"WHAT!! That's impossible I've known her for years and she's never told me!!" Sora said still in shock.

"Yes and his name in Taichi."

"That sounds like a nice name. Can you tell me all about him since well, I'm going to have to live with him. I wonder why she's never told me about him before."

"Uhhhhhh…Uhhhhhhh" Mimi thought for a moment. She didn't want Sora to know all about Taichi because Sora well, likes to have_ fun_ with shy men, but not with playboys, with them she's absolutely against them. And besides, what good would Mimi do if she tells Sora the truth around Taichi:? He would probably have her in his bed by the second she walks in and Sora wouldn't walk to repeat of what her last boyfriend did to her…

"I um, he's my ex-boyfriend." Mimi said truthfully.

"Oh." Sora said looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I broke up with him because he was just too nerdy for me, he's really good at math." _'and in bed..' _she thought, but she shooked off the thought.

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes! He's very shy around women like us. "

"Oh really??"

"Really."

"He's a professional soccer player too." Mimi said the truth.  
"SOCCER? OH MY GOSH! How cool!" Sora replied

"Yeah haven't you watched him like on the magazine or TV?" Mimi questioned

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of watching sports on TV. It's a better experience playing it then watching it."

"Oh, and uhm, he's nice, a little ugly, a great chef, not lazy, and he's a _morning person_." Mimi smirked.

"Hm, I think I'm gonna have fun with him!" Sora said excitedly.

"Oh shoot! That's right I need to buy you outfits for your stay over!"

"Mimi…." Sora groaned.

"Come on Sora! Let's get hoppin to go shoppin!!" Mimi squealed.

'_Now, let's see, while we go shopping we can also go __fishing__. I only have about 6 days left? Ughhh who cares if I'm not keeping track of the date plus the time is all mine to get the big bucks. Yama's going to Tokyo tomorrow, so I can get a big advantage.' Mimi thought with a mischievous grin._

"Mimi you're face is sorta creeping me out right now…" Sora said nervously.

"Oops!" _'Note to self; don't use evil grins in front of Sora.'_

* * *

"Hey Tai." Kari said in her most lil sister voice.

"What do you want now?" Tai asked in husky voice.

"One of my bestest friends is coming over here and she's gonna sleepover." Kari grinned.

"Then give me her name, age, address, and phone number." Tai flash his own trademark grin to her.

Kari scowled at her brother's line. "NOW TAI! I DO NOT WANT YOU HITTING ON HER!! She isn't that kind of person…"

"Oh really? Describe her for me if you will." Tai commanded as waved his hand up and down.

"Uhhhhh…" Kari had to lie a few things about Sora, she didn't want her best friend locked up in Taichi's room the very second she walks in.

"She's the one who paired me up with TK."

Taichi clenched his fist but then lightened it when he remember that vow of not hitting girls.

"She's turning the same age as you in a few weeks and she likes soccer and tennis." Kari said in genuineness.

"Cool."

"She's sort of dumb…"

"Ditz." Taichi said under his breath.

"Not really attractive.. sort of overweight…" Kari lied.

"……." Tai thought for a moment.

"She's a pig who plays sports? Now that's something I've gotta see!"

"TAI!!" Kari roared.

"So what's her name?" he asked.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-… uhmmm..it's AIKO!!" she stuttered nervously.

"Kari is something wrong with you because if TK is doing_ something_ to you then uhm,"

"TAI!!"

"Kidding, kidding, seriously though, this Aiko girl better not be in my way as just some lame excuse for me to not have_ any _other women in this place."

"Tai please. She's really having a downer in her life."

"Fine, fine, fine."

"YESSS!!"

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" a gelled up blonde said sipping in a bottle of beer.

"No Matt, I actually promised Kar that I'd let her friend stay over."

"Why'd you do that?"  
"Cuz' I'm the best brother in the world? I mean look at you…"

"Quiet Tai."

"Do you have any idea of what this means?" Taichi asked.  
"Yeah, no women over til the Aiko and Kari leaves us alone."

"Yup, let's just hope she's not much of a hog, the chefs won't be happy!" the two best friends laughed.

"Careful not to use the Yagami charms on her Tai, she might just eat you up!" another roar of laughter came in.

"So when's she coming over?"

"Tomorrow I guess."

"Oh fuck, Tai. I have a gig tomorrow, so I'm staying in the Tokyo suite for a few days." _'And I can pick up some more chicks for you while I'm on the road.' _He thought. "That reminds me for you to date this other chick I've got in store for ya tonight."

Taichi rolled his eyes in disgust, Yamato was great at giving him girls with the looks but nothing else.

"Where do you get these girls anyways??"

"The Ishida Luck, man."

"Is she infected with STDs this time or what?"

"Fuck it Tai, I really want to help you out on getting a girl this time. One where you can stay with them **FOREVER**." Yamato stated.

Taichi let out a huge gulp at the last statement. He wasn't in the mood to spend eternity with waking up to the same girl everyday for the rest of his **life**.

"Yeah?"

"HELL YEAH! Tai come on, I mean don't you want kids?"  
"Yeah, but…" Taichi always wanted kids of his own and raise them to have a nice life like his.

'_Shit, he really isn't ready to have a wife yet.'_ Yamato cursed in his mind

* * *

"Now Sora, this is _Paul_." Mimi pointed to a man standing right beside her.

Sora gulped at the sight of him. He was ultra muscular, _**too**_** muscular**….and at least 2 feet taller than her. Then she looked at his face, tough jaw line, military cut beige and blonde hair, and silvery eyes.

"Hello, you must be Sora." Paul said in a very manly voice. Sora went wide-eyed at his voice, it sounded more to her as he was going to strangle her than say hello.

"Hi…" Sora cried in a squeaky audible.

Mimi looked back and forth at the two of them intensively. She really though he was the one until…

"Listen I don't date guys like you. I mean, you are a rather handsome man, I'm sure, I mean, I'm _positive _you'll find a love of your own. Thanks though." Sora explained.

"No thank you, I'm off bye!" he took slow steps out the mall door crushing the floor five inches deep and scaring trembling kids holding on to their mother's legs.

"MIMI!!" Sora huffed. "Can you stop meddling around with my life??"

"HEY LOOK IT'S JAMES!!" Mimi shouted as she ignored Sora. Sora turned her head wherever she Mimi was looking at. A tall slim man with squared glasses, navy blue hair, and white outfit came by.

"Mimi, for the last time, my name is _Joe_. "he corrected her.

"Joe, James, Jack, who cares, James sounds more sophisticated." Mimi remarked.

"Look Mimi, can't I have a sweetheart who can say my name right at least? Oh hi Sora."

"Hi Mimi's boyfriend." She grinned.

"Call me Joe if you may. What brings you two here?"

"Mimi dragged me here so she can buy me some new outfits at my slumber at the Yagami mansion." Then she watched Joe's expression turn odd.

"The Yagami mansion ay?? Well tough luck with the brown haired boy over there because.." but Mimi nudged him to stop talking.

'_What's that supposed to mean? Jeez Sora, you shut your ears to stop hearing the celebrity gossip for a few years and now you have to be someone who hasn't got a clue of what's happening in the world?' Sora thought._

"So what bring you here James?" Mimi asked changing the subject

"First of all, it's _Joe_. I came here to get a quick snack at the machines, I was just done operating on my new patient. There was just way to much blood around the walls. This lady was supposed to get a kidney removed, but instead she ended up getting a C-section! My friends accidentally got confused with the two patients, it's just one was obese but they thought she was pregnant. So we used a cordless knife and started cutting the…"

"JAMES!!" "JOE!!"Mimi and Sora shouted in unison.

"James, honey remember what I said about using casual voice with me and using doctor voice with the dead people?"

"Yes Meems. Oh look at the time! I've got to perform a uhm," Joe thought a moment using casual voice. " a dance in front of this night club!" and he went off.

"But it's not even night time." The girls said.

"Since, he's gone, PLUS we're done shopping for all your outfits, I want you to meet Jerald!" Mimi pointed to a man choking on half of a hot dog.

"Mimi!" Sora groaned.

* * *

"I guess Victoria didn't do good enough for ya'." Yamato stated crossing off her name on a paper attached to a clipboard.

"How many more to go?"

"Fifty…five. Lucky number?"

Tai groaned.

"Dude, my balls must be swollen by now." Tai said sarcastically.

"Just you wait! I bet the Tokyo girls are way better than the Odaiba ones!"

* * *

"Hey boss. I'm picking up a few fine ladies while I'm on my gig for Taichi, the one you call Big Haired boy or whatever, so he can fall in love with one of them, then I can get the ten thousand bucks. Nice plan ay??"

"Ishida, you are an idiot." The boss said as a couple of his maroon bangs fell down covering his right eye.

"WHAT! At least I'm doing better than that slut…"  
"YAMA! DO NOT CALL MIMI A SLUT. SHE IS THE NEW EMPLOYEE AND YOU'LL LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Boss, do you have feelings for her or something?"  
"NOOOOOO!!"

Yamato sighed at his boss's reaction and started to talk in his friendly voice. "Is it okay if we talk as friends? Like I don't have to call you boss? I mean, you, me, and big haired boy have been friends forever until after you held your death a secret."

"Okay then,** Matt.** Go ahead then."

Matt took a deep breath.

"**KOUSHIRO IZUMI**, YOU LIKE MIMI. WAIT, SCRATCH THAT. YOU LOVE MIMI TACHIKAWA. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Koushiro looked down at his tattered boots and slowly nodded.

"Good, now that's all I had to hear. I'm gonna get going so-" As Yamato leaned down something soft and comfortable he was cut off by a loud roar.

"YAMATO!! GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Mimi ferociously kicked Yamato's ass with her ever-so-pointed diamond heel.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Yamato said surprised rubbing his butt.

"Hi boss!" Mimi clip-clopped to the boss and gave him a box of chocolate.

"Mimi, I do like chocolate, but this won't let me soften up to give you the ten grand."

"DRATS!! I mean, no, I bought these just for you, not for the money! I swear!!"

Yamato and Koushiro rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure you're in love with her" Yamato whispered in Koushiro's ear.

"I'm sorry Yama, but I can't tell my heart who to love."

* * *

"**OH NO SORA! You're leaving already??"**

_(A'ns:Oh Yeah and Aiko means child of love in Japanese.)_


	3. Her arrival

**I'll never love**

Chapter 2: Her arrival

Created by _**Heartsdale**_

"_The day she came into my life, it was like there was more to life then meets the eyes."_

* * *

"**OH NO SORA! You're leaving already??"**

"Yeah Meems, I used my mom's old luggages and they're already packed." Sora replied folding her undergarments neatly in the side corner of the brick red luggage.

"Aw no Sora, I'm going to miss having the little flower girl around." Mimi said pouting her lips. "But don't you worry! Mimi the Great will come sneak in and visit! Plus I'll call you 24/7!"

Sora sighed and actually wanted her best friend to be away from her, but she pushed those thought away.

"Wait did you just say sneak in?? Why??"

"I'm not a big fan speaking with exes Sora." Mimi said strictly.

"Oh yeah, he must be really famous." Sora muttered.

"WELL DUH! He's TAICHI **YAGAMI. **The nerve of the man dumping ME for thinking I only dated HIM for his money."

Sora rolled her eyes at Mimi's statement. Everyone knew Mimi was a money girl and to add it on, a total shopaholic. She'd make a perfect blonde chewing gum while talking and gossiping the latest news around the eastside of Odaiba, though Sora never listened to gossip.It was the least of her dealing with other people's problems then her's.

"COME ON! THE BUS IS LIKE GOING TO LEAVE IN ABOUT A MINUTE! GO! GO! GO!" Mimi cheered.

"Okay okay okay! Jeesh!" Sora scrambled out the front door with all of her heavy luggages and made her way up on the bus.

Mimi sighed turning her head to the T.V.

"**Whoa, Look here Mr. Kent. It seems like the entire fan girls are hopping in a van of the famous band, The Ice Cold Killerz's."**

**The camera turned to a bunch of girls wearing revealing clothing.**

"**Yeah, the most popular band since the sex pistols!"**

" **YAMA-TO! YAMA-TO! YAMA-TO!" the crowd cheered throwing beer cups and their tops on the windows.**

Mimi cringed her armchair. "If that's how he's gonna play…Then I'm going to have a talk with him."

* * *

"TAI! TAI! TAI! TAI! Get your lazy ass off the house! I didn't expect you to throw a party yesterday! Now this place is a mess! This is going to have to take more than a hundred maids this time! Up! Up! Up!" Kari whacked her brother's head.

"Ouch, Kari. It's not that important to even clean for the girl. We never clean up for visitors, only for important people well, cept Matt." Tai scoffed.

_'The nerve of him leaving me here with two girls on a week like this.'_

"NO TAI! So-I MEAN! AIKO IS IMPORTANT! She's like a big sister to me." she pleaded while sweeping up the amount of dust and ash strays on the floor.

"And when you mean big, you mean BIG right?" Tai joked.

"Tai, this isn't funny! Ughhhhh nevermind. Just do me a favor and promise me that you will NOT act like an idiot to her and you will not even try to flirt with her." She asked sternly.

"Pftt, why in the world would I flirt with her?" he looked up at Kari's facial expression and gulped. "I promise."

"Promise?"

"PROMISE."

"ARR YOU SURE?"

"YES LADY! I PROMISE I WILL NOT ACT LIKE AN IDIOT TO HER AND EVEN FLIRT WITH HER!" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Good now go clean that messy room of yours or I'm telling dad that you were the one that dirtied and WRECKED his precious car when you were 16."

With a _whoosh_, he was already gone.

* * *

Sora looked up at the sight in front of her and went wide eyed. She never before saw a mansion this big before, or even a mansion, but that was only on T.V. She read the front gate that was written

**YAGAMI MANSION**

Hesitantly, she rang the gate door bell and it opened to a new path of stairs. As she walked up she admired the flowers in the garden arranged in colors, much like a pleasant rainbow, but she frowned noticing that someone had planted pink camellias with pink roses. Even though they looked exactly alike to a human eye it could easily be spotted by a Florist's one. She turned to her left and saw a huge soccer court with freshly dew green grass and a flat soccer ball out in the open. Sora missed the game so much, but she quickly took her last step forward towards a door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

"TAI! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!" Kari squealed after she heard the melodic chimes of the doorbell.

"So? What're you waiting for? Go get the damn door!" he shouted.

Immediately Kari slowly opened the door revealing a bright light coming in from the outside.

Tai took a look up to see the girl and gasped dropping his jaw with wide-eyes. There he saw with his chocolate brown eyes was an angel with short and slightly wavy shiny auburn hair, a very well rare hair color to have in Japan and glittering cinnamon eyes. She wore velvet red tank top showing , dark trendy skinny jeans, both showing off all of her curves, white mary janes, and a plastered bright smile presenting her healthy teeth and plumped rosy lips.

_'What was Kari thinking?? She's not fat at all! Let's see…'_ Tai checked her out up and down. _'Long athletic legs, well proportioned breasts, slim waist, cute face, nice ass, damn! This girl is…'_ he looked through any words in his mind he could use to describe her. _'She's perfect.'_ Tai grinned at her flashing his Tai Yagami trademark smile.

Sora looked at towards Kari. The short teenagers she once knew was now a little bit taller and longer hair. Then she turned towards a man with cute brown untamed hair with goggles over his blue headband; looking the same age as her. He wore a blue sweat jacket showing his broad shoulders, and baggy pants. She was static about the description Mimi had informed her. Compared to her eyes he didn't even have one spec of ugly on him. _'He's handsome as hell.' _She thought. He turned around and gave a smile that made Sora's heart beat five times faster and she gave back a cheerful smile of her own.

"You must be Taichi." Her words came out of her rosy lips turning into a sweet voice that made Tai want to kiss her so badly, but he remembered what he promised.

"Hi….Aiko." He replied nervously in an audible so low that both girls in the room could barely hear.

_'Did he just say Aiko? Who's she? An ex-girlfriend? Do I look like someone else?'_ Sora looked a little disappointed.

"Oh miss, your room is two rooms down Mr. Yagami's. I'll gladly take these bags for you upstairs." The maid stated.

"Oh no! Wait! Stop! You don't need to. I can do this all by myself. You must work very hard and I wouldn't mind taking these. I've carried them for only a few minutes" she quickly went upstairs towards her room with her luggages and started unpacking her neatly folded clothes.

"She seems very nice to have around here Ms. Yagami." The maid remarked to Kari.

"Oh yes, she's always has been." She responded.

_'She's nice too!'_ Tai smiled looking at Sora from down below as she carefully unpacked her undergarments as she didn't noticed that the door was open.

"OUCH!" Tai winced.

"Tai Kamiya Yagami! Control your self, this instant!" Kari whispered in his ear while holding a roll of today's newspapers.

"I will! I will! Just chill…" Kari rolled her eyes.

"You know you're starting to act just like mom. No wait, YOU ARE!" he complained. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Kari I thought you were different from those old people."

Kari huffed at the statement even though she knew she was acting like a mom to Tai. It was only because she wanted to protect Sora from Taichi's real side.

Sora crept behind the two sibling's baffling, but she was stopped by one of the maids.

"Excuse me, Takenouchi? Do you know what_ a 'Hypolimnion' _is?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. It's a level of water that remains cold, that's underneath of the thermocline."

"THANK YOU!!"

_'She's not a ditz at all! She's even smarter than me! Well, any girl is smarter than me, but that doesn't count!'_

"Hey Kari, can I go take a shower? I'm sort of feeling dirty." Sora muttered.

"Oh yes! I'll show you the bathroom!" Kari push Sora's back back upstairs and then turned around at Tai's perverted expression and shook her head disapprovingly.

Sora's eyes wandered around the bathroom. Everything was so organized in perfect positions. Everything in the mansion was so lavish, extravagant, not to mention very expensive.

She started undressing her clothes and double checking if there was any hidden cameras in there and turned the silver knob to the right for some hot water. Her nude frame walked inside the shower and carefully sliding the clear glass shower doors clothes. Her mind started wandering off into a distant and the hot sensation of the hot water made her moan faintly. Her thoughts soon ran straight into something else, and it was more of a picture of a brown haired boy, what was his name again? Oh yes, Taichi Yagami is the name. The thought of him made Sora blush over her face, but then she came into a halt.

"_I just met the guy. I can't be falling for him. Please, god no, not again…"_

* * *

As Sora took her time taking her shower Taichi's mind was still set on her. He looked in her room and observed it for his time being. There were pictures of a cute little girl that looked just like Sora, holding a popsicle smiling brightly with a tall woman with Sora's shaped eyes, and short auburn hair.

"Must be her mother." Taichi said to himself. He turned around to the closet and began sniffing the air, something there smelled very pleasant to his nose.

"It's nice to see you again Taichi." She smiled holding on to her baby blue towel around her nude frame.

Taichi blushed furiously looking on how short the towel looked on her revealing her tanned thighs and legs.

"Um, that's my towel."

At first Sora gave a confused look at his beet red face and began to blush madly herself. _'_

_The towel touched his….oh god.' Sora thought _

"I'm sorry. It was the only towel I could find." She said.

"No don't worry it's not your fault." He gave her his sweetest smile any girl would die for.

"You're really sweet." Tai blushed at the compliment. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

Sora leaned onto Taichi's body pressing both bodies together. She brought her hand up and brushed it against his forehead gently. "Your temperature is hot." She stated as a matter of factly and placed both of her arms around his neck.

Taichi looked down at their position and blush brightly. The feeling of her body pressing on his felt to good to him, not like any other girl's he's ever been with.

He placed a light pat on her back which made her towel go even looser. Tai knew what was about to happen and he gulped.

Sora felt well aware that her towel was loosening and became more worried than ever before. It could be her most embarrassing moment of her life, and the man might even tell the whole world about it on camera. Wait no; he was a very nice boy. He isn't mean. He wouldn't do that.

It felt like they were standing there for more than five hours but it just just a couple of minutes have gone by. Sooner of later Sora started to shiver at a cold feeling, and heard a sudden _PLOP! _On the ground.

_'You've got to be shitting me.'_

Taichi also knew what just happened. He knew what he'd do if it happened to those other girls he's been with, but not with her. She was just so instantly special to him. Both adults felt completely embarrassed at the situation waiting for one of them to speak.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sora whispered to him still having her blush upon her cheeks.

"Not really because you're standing right in front of me…na-"

"Shhhhhh.. just close your eyes."

To Tai that was the hardest thing to do. If he didn't do what he was told he'd probably get a smack. He squeezed his eyes trying not to tempt the fact that he can see a bare angel right in front of him glowering her light on him. He couldn't help, but open his eyes but as soon as he did he frowned irritated.

"You're all dressed up." He said more like a question.

"Yeah, I can be quick."

"Yeah, really quick." Giving her a weird look.

"What? Is it what I'm wearing?" she asked looking down at her outfit.

Tai jumped on her bed like a hyper 5year-old and laid on there for a moment. "Yes, you're wearing your kinky pajamas short-shorts." He grinned flirtatiously pointing at her shorts, but mentally smacked at himself for saying that.

"Hm..And you got a problem with that?" she laughed and jumped over to his side crossing her tan legs.

Now the 'Flirtacious Taichi' was turned on.

"Yes, you know you're really pretty…" he said patting her thighs gently.

"Seriously??" No one had ever said she was pretty before. If they did she'd probably think it'd just be some cruel joke.

"No."

Sora frowned and was about to hit him until…

"You're beautiful. I bet other girls would be jealous of you any day."

_'Wow, this guy can make any girl feel special'_

Sora turned around to face him and gave him a warm smile. She jumped into his stomach straddling him playfully.

"I really meant it when I said you were really sweet."

Tai smiled and looked up at her straddled position and blushed of the thought of what would happen next.

"Tai!! Mom called and said told you good luck at the soccer tournament tomorrow!!" Kari yelled from downstairs.

"Soccer tournament?" Sora asked looking down to his face.

"Oh shit! I forgot all about it!! I'm sorry, I really have to get a good night sleep. The folks are counting on me. I'm the best on the team, well more like the world." Taichi chuckled at his statement. He was truly a great man of courage and self-confidence. Those homeless people on the streets feared him even though it was just Taichi's way of over-acting. He slowly got up as he pulled Sora up with him.

"Good Luck." Sora planted a kiss on his cheek leaving him in pure heaven and pushed him to his room.

Sora turned off the lights of the aqua lamp thinking about a boy in her dreams as she laid there on a soft comfy mattress which was now her's, but only if something else she had in mind was her's.

* * *

"Tai you didn't do anything bad to her right?" Kari asked worriedly feeling guilty that she left Tai and Sora in the same room.

"No Kari. I swear I didn't. Even if I did it would've lasted longer than that…"

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Kari slammed his bedroom door wiping out the thoughts of it as where Taichi sat on his bed laughing at his little neurotic sister.

* * *

"DAMNIT! Sora's phone's turned off! I hope she's not already in his bed." Mimi crossed her arms watching old midnight movies on T.V. then had an idea flipping her phone while taking more sips of extravagant champagne.

_"HELLO?" a man said over the phone trying to get rid of the background noises._

"You're cheating! YOU CHEATER!" Mimi said.

_"Look it was because I needed someone else in my life. You didn't have the right figure. I just had you way to long. A man like me has NEEDS."_

Mimi rolled her eyes taking in more drinks.

"I AM NOT ONE YOUR CREEPY FANGIRLS!! YAM!! Yummy, yam. Remind me to tell my chef to whiff up some dinner kay babe?"

_"Wait do I know you? Tachikawa? Is that you??"_

"YES! THE ONE AND ONLY! MIMI THE GREAT AT YOUR SERVICE!"

_"Daughter of Mr. Tachikawa? The famous douche?"_

"SHUDDUP! DON'T CALL DADDY A DOUCHE! You're a douche! Douche bag!"

There was a snore on the line.

"Mimi?? You drunk..." a laugh was heard on the other line.

_"_**_Now here comes the one and only…TAICHI YAGA_MI!!" the crowd roared in excitement.**


	4. To win her friendship first

**I'll never love**

Chapter 3: To win her friendship first

_Created by __**Heartsdale**_

_"Just to prove I was right that it's harder to be friends than lovers and you shouldn't try and mix the two, cause if you do and then you're still unhappy, and then you know that the problem is you."_

_**-Liz Phair**_

* * *

"**Now here comes the one and only…TAICHI YAGAMI!!" the crowd roared in excitement.**

Taichi jumped into the soccer field with an enormous amount of pride when his name was announced into the microphone. The audience clapped their hands like maniacs looking at him just as though he were a god to them.

Sora covered her ears tightly over the cheering fans. She had been to numerous amounts of games before and this one had got to be the noisiest.

"KARII!!" Sora screamed as loud as she could hoping Kari would hear her voice.

"YEAH SORA?!" She screamed back while handing over a few of dollars for an ice cold soda.

"IS IT ALWAYS THIS LOUD WHEN TAICHI IS PLAYING SOCCER?!"

"YEAH!! IT"S THIS LOUD WHEN TAICHI GOES EVERYWHERE!! YOU SHOULD SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE FOLLOW HIM JUST TO GET AN AUTOGRAPH!"

"HE MUST BE REALLY FAMOUS!" the crowd around stopped applauding, becoming silent, and giving her an annoyed expression. She turned her head around in a circular motion and looked a seat above her was a little boy around 6 telling her, "Of course he's really famous! He's my idol! I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

Kari turned around and looked at the child's father, "Good luck with that Mr.!" She couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sora, you act as though you never even seen soccer in your whole life." Kari remarked to her.

"WHAT? I'VE PLAYED IT HALF OF MY LIFE! I've been through a ton of tournaments-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know that. You've never heard of my brother before haven't you?"

"Well, of course not! You never even told me about him. How come Kari?" Sora asked eagerly.

"B-B-b-ecause…I'm going to go to the bathroom! Yeah, that's it! Be right back!" Kari rushed out the aisle and made her way out.

* * *

Behind the seats, a pink haired girl was looking out where Taichi was standing.

"Hmph, out of all the places in the world I had to choose the ssit behind the fat guy." Mimi whimpered in pain as the big guy pushed back into his seat more to relax chugging more of his gallon filled soda and yard long hot dogs.

She put much effort and pushed her way out of the seat gasping for air and turned to her left giving a confused look at the head of maroon in front of her.

"Boss? What are you doing here?"

"Mimi, can't a guy watch his old best friend win a tournament?"

"Oh, I thought you were spying on my AGAIN! If you were I would've token that laptop of yours and.."

"Enough! I don't want to here it!" He said jokingly trying to hide his face from Taichi so he wouldn't notice him there, and his blush across his cheeks.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked rather surprised Mimi would actually come to a soccer game, because her only sport was shopping.

"Since Yamato's away picking up some thilthy people for one of his friend, I'm picking up some more cleaner people for mine. She deserves someone really good and all I've given her was the exact opposite of her dream guy!" Mimi groaned. "Hey boss, would you want to be-"

"NO!!"

"Okay fine."

"By the way, who's the guy Yamato's getting a chick for?"

"Uhh..You'll find out on your own."

"Can I have the money now?" Mimi pouted with puppy dog eyes

"Mimi!!" Koushiro blushed furiously

"I'm just kidding sheesh."

"How's Yama with you?" he asked jokingly.

"I hate Yamato. He's so so so YAMATO! UGHHHH!!"

"Just relax, you'll get along with him one day."

"NEVER!"

* * *

Taichi ran like lightning forcing his cleats to move faster to catch up to the opposing team who was passing the ball to back and forth to each other. He had just scored three points for his team at the last hour looking at the scoreboard. One of his teammates, Kenji, who he apparently didn't get along with because he despised Tai's characteristics, stole the ball from the other team causing two of them to trip. He ran towards his side of the goal giving his teammates a poise look to aim, but came to a stop just as Tai said, "KENJI! PASS IT TO ME! I'M OPEN!"

_**A/ns: I'm talking like they're playing basketball or something. Xx';**_

Kenji looked at him with disbelief. Can't once he shoot the ball to finally make his team win? And make him bask for pride and glory this time? Well, that was Tai alright, not thinking about others, wanting everything for himself.

The coach had warned him before the game that if he ever had the ball he'd pass it to Taichi knowing he'd score a goal, but obviously he disagreed.

"YAGAMI! Can't you just let me score?"

"Come on Kenji! I'm your teammate! There's no "I" in team!"

'_Yeah, and there's no Tai in team too.'_

Kenji struggled looking at the players around him. The opposing team was giving him vicious glares ready to steal the ball from him any moment and his teammates either giving him a look saying _'SHOOT THE DAMN BALL ALREADY!'_ or _'Pass it to Taichi now!'_

Sora looked at the Taichi's team with a worried look. In her point of view, the coach look more like he was going to strangle someone, Kenji was in a life or death situation, and Taichi looked he was the boss of everyone.

'_Come on Taichi, just make him shoot for once.'_

Kenji finally made his decision choosing to go with his first instincts. He ran passed Taichi and made his way around some of the players, with all his might kicked the ball, pounding it.

The goalie smirked at his kick. He jumped up and easily caught the ball making the whole stadium roar in excitement and anger.

"KENJI! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" the coach yelled at him in anger in the middle of the field.

"Because I am sick of hearing, "Pass it to Yagami!", "Yagami this!", and "Yagami that!" for once in my life couldn't you just let me score?"

The coach was about to say something until he was interrupted by another voice.

"He's right coach. You're always depending on me and I even tried to force him to give tell him to give it to me, though he didn't pay attention, and I'm very proud of Kenji for that. We have two minutes left to make a goal to win this game. We're tied and I'd like Kenji to score."

'_WHOA! DID I JUST SAY THAT??'_

**EVERYONE'S** jaw dropped all the way to the floor like they were staring at some other version of Tai.

"Who are you?" Kenji asked in skepticism.

"I'm just going to be a good teammate for once and let you score." He smiled.

Sora heard this all over the big screen and smiled on how sweet Taichi can be, and Kari thought he wasn't Tai at all at the moment.

'_Okay Taichi, cut it out. You are not like this! You always want to score the last minutes goal! Even if it comes to soccer! But I can't. But why? Tip number one Tai, always follow what that voice inside your head says.'_

_**A/s: coughs bad choice there Tai  
**_

"Thanks Yagami. I've always could depend on you." Kenji smiled and heard a whistle blow.

"COME ON TEAM! LET'S GO AND KICK THOSE LOSER'S ASS!" Taichi bellowed at them.

* * *

The six year old boy behind the two girls looked at his father with a confused look on his face.

"Daddy, what's an ass?"

"It's a type of candy, son."

"I WANT AN ASS NOW!!" he whined. Kari and Sora couldn't help, but turn around and burst out laughing.

"Parenting must be very hard for you." Kari pointed out sarcastically.

* * *

As Kenji took the ball trying to score a goal one of the opposing team members tripped him landing him flat on his face.

"OUCH!" everyone winced.

He rolled over with dirt all over his face looking where Tai was standing.

"I had my chance and I blew it. Now I want you to win it for us, Yagami," he said.

Taichi nodded_. 'At least it worked off after all'_ he couldn't help but chuckle at Kenji's clumsy mistake.

"Taichi get the damn ball!" one his teammates yelled at him interrupting his current thoughts.

"OH YEAH! SORRY!" he stole the ball and ran as fast as he can pushing the players around him out of his way, not even noticing some were even his teammates!

"Taichi…" Sora shook her head laughing at the boy's mishap.

"_**SCORE!!"**_

Odaiba's team scored 7-6.

* * *

Kari was in her car chatting with Davis on how they both enjoyed the game, while Sora tried to find Taichi by looking for obnoxious crowds. But instead she saw him all alone in the middle of the field chugging down his water bottle while holding his soccer ball.

He turned around shocked in her beauty once again and shot her a smile forgetting that he still had water in his mouth, and it spilled all over his soccer uniform. She bit her lip to hold her laughter but she couldn't take it anymore of his enormous amount of clumsiness he had around her aura.

"That was a good game you shot." She complimented.

"Thanks Aiko, Kari said you play soccer and tennis am I right? Or was it just a phony bologna lie she's been telling me? Lately, she's been telling me a lot of lies." He said with a disappointing frown.

Kari and Tai used to be a best of siblings rarely getting into serious fights, until he grew up into a typical teenager jock, with girls and booze roaming all over their old house.

"Really?" She said with concern. "By the way, who's this Aiko girl?"

Taichi rolled his eyes like he was talking to someone actually dumber than him.

"You."

"ME?"

"Yeah, you." He said pointing at her chest.

"I'm sorry, but that's not even close to my name."

"WHAT??" he asked rather shocked.

"Yeah, must be another lie your sister told you. What else did she say to you about me?"

Tai answered in a nervous voice, "You're a dumb, ugly, and fat." Inside he actually felt guilty for her. Her best friend, which was his own sister, had called her negative things.

Tears welled up in Sora's eyes.

'_How can she do this to me? We loose contact in a few years and she thinks I'm a repulsive obese moron?'_

She looked meeting Taichi's brown eyes.

"Do you think of me like that too?"

"No. What I said yesterday was true. Any girl would be jealous of your beauty any day."

With a shocked face, Taichi was surprised at what response he had gotten, as she hugged him tightly around his arms. He dropped his soccer ball and smelled her aroma. It was indescribable. She smelled even better than the flower garden in his yard.

"Hey I've just got something to cheer you up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A game of soccer."

"I'd like that. I'll start."

Sora stole the ball from behind him and ran like wind and kicked the ball with her strength scoring her a goal. She hadn't felt a way like that in years.

Taichi stood there in shock. For one he'd never seen a **girl **play like that in all his childhood to adulthood. Most girls would be too scared of the ball, or just quit and play with their dolls.

"You're good. You're better than good!"

"Thanks, sorry if I'm not going to playing my best today."

"And why's that?"

Sora rolled her eyes at the question. "Are you completely clueless or something?"

"Uhhhh.." he turned his head looking down at his feet.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm wearing a skirt Tai." She said as a slight blush came across her face.

Taichi couldn't help but blush madly at her baby blue short skirt, and the nickname she had given him. Only Kari, Matt, and his relatives called him that. Although Sora noticed his intense red face, she just thought it was because of the unbearable heat they were under.

Both were in sweaty bodies by now. Their one on one match had become a heart pounding game. Astonishing as it sounds, Sora was ahead by one point and Kari was still in her car talking to Davis, and three hours had already passed.

"Girls can't play that good." Taichi said sarcastically.

"I'm ahead by one point Tai! And if you hadn't noticed, I'm A GIRL!" she said defensively.

Taichi let in a playful gasped. Both collapsed on the grass laughing. They had chatted for a long time now. They had shared their interests, hobbies, to childhoods. An awkward silence only led them to turn around at each other face, laying their eyes on one another.

"Hi." Sora said quietly breaking the silence.

"Hi to you too uhhhh…"

Sora lifted Tai up, helping him balance on his feet, and smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Sora Ann Takenouchi, but you can call me Sora."

Tai accepted her hand shake and responded, "I'm Taichi Kamiya Yagami and you can call me…?"

"Tai. I'll call you Tai."

Tai blushed again trying to cover it.

"GUYS! WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG!" all the way from the parking lot they heard a loud _BEEP! BEEP!_ Only spotting one car, which was Kari's.

"We're coming!" then Tai looked down at Sora's sad face and said, "Hey I'll have a talk to her when we get home." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

Sora grumpily sat down on the cool car seat and crossed her arms facing her head to the window.

"What's up with her?" Kari asked in an annoyed voice to Tai.

Tai turned his head and scowled angrily at his sister's question.

"Just start the car."

"Tai did you..?"  
"KARI, START THE CAR!" he said ignoring the question

Kari became nervous of her brother's temper. Surely, she had seen his temper more than this but not to her.

* * *

Kari was about to take a rest on her soft bed until Tai came into her bedroom.

"Why'd you say all those bad things to her Kari?"

"Wha?" Kari asked with a confused look.

"Why'd you lie to me? For crying out loud! Her name wasn't even Aiko!" Tai spat.

"Look Tai, if it's about that it's just because I didn't want you to know how perfect she was because I know you Tai. You're my brother, I know you just take dirty little girls up for granted then sneak them into you bed for a one night stand." She said in a dangerously low voice.

Tai couldn't believe his ears of what his sister was saying. She now just thought that Tai was some horny man stealing prostitutes on the streets. Surely he knew some part of him was, but now he didn't think that way for some reason.

Kari closed her eyes hoping for him to go away and thank god he did. She didn't want to get into another argument at this time.

* * *

"So did she tell you why she said all those bad things about me?" Sora pleaded him sitting next to him on his huge king size bed of the master bedroom.

"Nope." Tai lied flipping another page of his sports illustrated magazine.

"Oh…" Sora said sadly.

"I think it's the TK guy! She's been acting weird ever since he started hanging around with her!"

"Are you sure? He's a very nice kid you know."

"Sora, never judge a book by its cover!"

"So what are you saying? You want them to break up?"

Tai thought for a second.

"Sure?"

"Alright, we'll think of something tomorrow, now mister, I think you need to go to bed!" she said pulling covers over him.

"BUT I DUN WANNA!" he whined playfully.

Sora rolled her eyes at the adult and turned off the lights and quietly rolled off to her bedroom. She already heard him sleeping soundly and smile to herself. She sighed at what she was going to do next. She had paired TK and Kari and now she was going to break them up. What more can she do?

"**NOW IT'S TIME FOR MIMI'S MATCHMAKING!"**

"**NOW IT'S TIME FOR YAMATO'S MATCHMAKING!"**

Both of them said in a unison.


	5. Matchmaking

**I'll never love**

Chapter 4: Matchmaking

It's a Saturday, FINALLY! I haven't updated in a while, I'm planing a halloween story soon.

_Created by __**Heartsdale**_

_"He wasn't good enough, but who cares? There's plenty of fish in the sea!."_

_-__**My friends**_

* * *

"**NOW IT'S TIME FOR MIMI'S MATCHMAKING!"**

Mimi strutted with pride as her plat formed heels clip clopped down the aisle.

"Ahem, this is the fashion show right?" a male model asked in his chair.

"Yeah that's what the flyer said." A man whispered in back of his ear

"Now **men**, I'd like you to say your names, interests, hobbies, and etc. as you stand up."

"Yes, The great, beautiful, Mimi." All of the men in the straight lined rows obeyed as they sluggishly said in unison talking like robots, shirtless.

The first man in the black velvet chair stood up and proudly announced,

"My name is Larry Burger. I like chess. And bees are scary?"

Mimi rolled her eyes at the scrawny man wearing a yellow nightshirt, black slacks, and wide spectacles. She waved her hand at him beckoning him to go away. She smiled at the next man to take a stand.

He coughed before taking a sip of clear water to speak.

"My name is…" he coughed at Mimi giving him a deadly glare, he started choking at the water he drank..or rather his own saliva. Quickly Mimi ordered him to leave before someone can do a Heimlich remover on him or spit in her make-up face.

**5 Hours later..**

"Matchmaking doing well?" the man behind her laughed.

The pink haired girl let out a small snort, "Just one more."

The last man on the last seat of the last row took a stand.

This man looked as an easygoing guy who can be usually charismatic. He had short trimmed black hair, aquamarine eyes, and ivory skin. He was muscular with a long, tense face.

"My name is Joseph. I like to run, watch tv, be cool," Mimi's eyes brightened. Was that the only word she was waiting to here?

"err uhhh, play some sports like soccer, sort of. I'm kinda bad though..."

"BINGO!!" her voice echoed off the tranquil walls. Key word was soccer, of course.

The man behind her covered his ears narrowing his luminous grey-blue eyes and shook his wispy blonde hair which was short and messy. He acted rather aggravated.

"My turn now?" he grumbled.

"Yeah sure whatever." Mimi took Joseph's in an arm-in-arm fashion skipping out the beige exit door.

Yamato took a deep breath before his 'big announcement' gripping tightly on the microphone.

--

"**NOW IT'S TIME FOR YAMATO'S MATCHMAKING!"**

Yamato pulled the curtains bringing to view more than a hundred giggly girls in the room exposing some very tight clothing.

"Now, now now ladies. None of you have to say your name and all that. Just tell me why you want Taichi and what you want to do with him." He lightly chuckled after his proclamation.

**5 hours later..**

Yamato repeated his rhythm of judgment for each woman that talked.

Yawn after yawn, rolling eyes, constant mumbles, and then taking quick two second naps.

They were all…the same.

All of them, which he knew most of them, wanted his best friend for his money and to give him, well you know. He finally figured out that he was a horrible matchmaker just like Mimi. Just thinking about the clueless girl made Yamato's heart flutter and laugh at her klutzy attitude.

He quickly shook his blonde hair trying not to think about her, but it only made him think of her even more.

"Yama? YAMATO?" a soft voice called to him.

"Huh? What? Who are you.." he rose from his seat staring at hazel a pair of hazel eyes.

"It's me, Mimi, DUH." She pouted her pink lips.

"I find the boy of my best friend's dreams…I come back…and I see a huge crowd trying to undress you." She laughed pulling her hands to her hips.

Yamato looked bashfully down at his body only seeing him in his boxers.

"Uhhhhh.." Mimi uttered also looking at his body in amazement with pink flushed cheeks.

"Yeah?" he asked obliviously.

"Shut up Yamato."

* * *

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but everyone here calls me Davis. So, you must be that Victoria, Tai's been talking about."

"No…"

"Ruri..er Ruki?"

"No…"

"Um, Aiko?"

"No…"

"S-OUCH!!" Davis turned around looking at an angry Taichi with knuckles balled up at the back of Davis's head.

"Davis, this is Sora." he corrected

"Oh! A new one ay?" he playfully nudged Tai in his elbows, but he responded with another blow in the head.

"Okay moving on, Tai how is this going to help break up TK and Kari?"

"Excuse me, I'm not an _it_ or a _this_ or a_ that_ or whatever object you think I am, but I am a living, breathing person!" DAvis shouted at the light redhead.

"Davis shut up." Tai turned to Sora with his face softened "Don't worry I've got another person up my sleeves."

"Who?" Davis and Sora asked curiously.

Out of the shadows a sparkle violet-haired young lady with massive eyeglasses, metallic white turtle neck sweater, and a wrinkled tomato red long skirt.

"Oh my gosh. Miyako! Long time no see!" Davis ran towards the girl who was a few inches taller than him, seemingly looking as if she was his mother and have her a great bear hug.

Her reaction was blank at his hug. She took a look at Sora then to Taichi and gave a small nod, and turned her head towards Davis.

"Yes. It has." Miyako simply stated.

"You seem sad. Are you still grieving?" Davis asked her sadly regretting he ever asked that.

"Yes, for the last five years.."

"That's why **I'm **helping you love again!" Tai interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME??" Miyako had her grieve taken away and was replaced with rage.

"Yeah, uh ever had a crush on little TK before?"

"Well, I-I-I j-j-ust.." _'Wow, that was random'_ she thought.

Davis's jaw dropped. _'She had a crush on Tk before! Poor Koushiro...'_

"What we want you to do is flirt with him for a couple of hours while Kari is there cooking in the kitchen upstairs.

Sora will help you look attractive too!"

"Wah?" Sora had a confused expression. She was a tomboy florist not a fashion designer!

"I don't know the first thing about fashion! I can't even dress myself attractive Tai!!"

Taichi rolled his eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora you're pretty." _'More like gorgeous_' "You can do it."

"Fine." Sora just couldn't do anything that would withdraw from his loving eyes that only showed affection to her, and only her.

Tai handed Sora a huge wad of cash and then she grabbed Miyako's arm dragging her to the nearest shop.

"I'll finally get rid of that Takeru." Taichi sighed happily.

--

"Like your outfit?" Sora asked uncomfortably.

"Well, it's a little bit on the kinky side." Miyako said with displease, looking in the mirror. It was quite odd that Sora even brought her here.

"I'm sorry that's just because I know TK would like. He's like my little brother you know."

"No, it's okay, you tried your best." Miyako smiled.

"Thanks. . .how much was the outfit?" Sora fumbled with her hair, braiding the sides in the awkward conversation. In Sora's mind Miyako meant, _'I really hate this outfit.'_ Boy, she never thought she'd pick out that kind of outfit for her.

"Like a hundred dollars, and I thought you were a cheap shopper. Normally westsiders like you often spend from ten to twenty dollars on clothes." Miyako smirked as Sora took out the was of cash from her tattered wallet.

Sora was taken back on the way Miyako had just offended her. Living on the west side was always hard for Sora from the beginning of time. People were always prejudice of them, thinking that they're all drug dealers, shop lifters, criminals, or homeless. How stereotypical of them. It wasn't like Sora to be one, though, herself didn't mean she couldn't sterotype any of the people from the southeast. Rich, greedy, bastards is the three keys words she used for them.

--

"What are you doing to me Tai?" Davis asked fiddling with his collar.

"I'm making you a perfect gentleman for my baby sis." Tai sprayed some fancy cologne on himself and Davis.

"Sora's leaving Miyako to flirt with Tk and I'm taking you and Kari to Le Lieu de Fantaisie." he explained.

"You're shipping me all the way to Paris? With Kari?" Davis squeaked. Tai rolled his eyes and pushed him to the exit door, but Davis stopped and crossed his arms.

"Are you doing all this so you can have some 'alone time' with the westsider?" Davis grinned.

A blush crept Tai's face as he turned his back to around to face him. "No, I mean my mom would never accept me to be her. She wants me to marry some lawyer or a person with a decent. . .job." he frowned.

"But doesn't she work at a pet store?" DAvis asked fondling with his hair.

Tai rolled his eyes, "A flowershop Davis, _flowershop_."

"Well, if my relationship with Kari doesn't work I guess I can go with.." Davis smirked at the way Tai's calm face came to heating flames.

"Don't even think about it!" Tai took chewing a handful of breath mints. "Besides, I'll never love her. She's not my type."

"No ones your type Kamiya."

"Sir, here are your tickets." a servant said handing Tai four tickets.

"Your taking Sora to the movies?"

"Her, TK, and his new girlfriend." Tai grinned. "To blockbuster's scariest movie!"

--

"So where are you going TK?" Kari asked politley.

"I'm bonding with Tai and Sora to the movies. I think it's just his way to get along with me."

"Finally! I knew my brother would come his way!"she cheered pulling out the nearest and nicest dress from her closet.

"And where are you going?" TK asked.

"To Paris for a couple of days. Tai said I should relax for a while, but don't worry I'll have my own bodyguard." Kari remarked not mentioning Davis in the sentence.

"I'll miss you hun." TK gave Kari a quick kiss on the cheek and left out the big golden bordered door.

--

**"Wow." both boys jaws dropped.**

* * *


	6. A night with yellow and another pink

_**I'll never love**_

Chapter 4: A night with yellow and another pink

_Created by __**Heartsdale**_

Hi sorry for **all my bad ****grammar**** and ****spelling**. I'm not in a good mood to proofread and revise a lot, I'm feeling kind of sick, but not the kind that makes you stop writing!

This chapter is mainly about Miyako's day then the next chapter will be about Davis's.

**(:**

I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers

**"Wow." both boys' jaws dropped.**

There stood standing was, though it took the clueless boys a full minute to recognize her. Miyako was dressed all in pink and did that seem familiar to TK? And when I mean that I mean every color of pink invented. Light pink leg warmers and short skirt, hot pink tube top, Fuchsia shades with rhinestones bordered around the edges, pink light up sneakers, and a sparkling diamond necklace. Tai even had to cover his eyes from the bright sparkling rays.

"Kari? Is that you? Wait are you. . .YOLEI?" TK squeaked.

Miyako started to growl, but quickly calmed down and brightened her eyes at him. "It's Miyako, Takeru."

"Long time no see Miya! Say, still mourning on. . ." but TK turned around at Tai's scowled faced and changed the subject. "Did you wake up this morning? Wait, no, I mean what are you doing all the way over here? Weren't you supposed to live with your family in America?"

She glanced at the the sidewall mirror to make sure her make up was _perfect_, and turned back to TK. "I wanted to visit my dorky older sister here. My other siblings are off working in the family business getting all the money in the world while I was using my credit card on a plane ticket to Odaiba, but daddy stopped me and CUT MY CREDIT CARDS." She pouted. "Daddy didn't let me come all the way to Japan because he wanted me to work off my own money," she emphasized. "and guess what happened next? I looked in the mailbox and I found one free ticket to Odaiba! Isn't that strange?"

TK and Sora suspiciously turned their heads around to face Tai, narrowing their eyes leaving him fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Hey TK that reminds me that Miyako over here is gonna go to the movies with us."

"You're joking." TK responded. He crossed his arms hoping to find and answer he was looking for, but instead. . .

"Nope not at all!" Tai turned his face to the auburn haired girl. "Hey, Sora wanna come join us? Are you up for a good night scare?" Tai tried his best to persuade Sora to tag along he even flashed his adorable smile, but Sora always had to be so unselfish.

"Tai, why would you spend money on me, and I'm not a fan of scary movies. We're not sixteen; we're adults for heaven's sake! We shouldn't be going out to movies!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Sora, I have all the money I want, that answering your question. And who cares if you're not good with scary movies! So is TK! He wet his pants once watching Chuckie just a few days ago!"

"Tai!!" TK shouted face flushed but Tai completely ignored.

"So what we're adults? Does that mean I have to act mature, polite, and caring?"

"Yeah, listen to him Sora; Tai being _mature, polite, and caring_." Miyako said sarcastically.

"Har, har," "come on Sora, please?" Tai begged on his knees.

"FINE! Humph!" Sora crossed her arms and headed straight to the bathroom to get changed. '_Yessss!'_ Tai thought_. 'Now I just have to get TK his new girlfriend.'_

* * *

"We're here! Just like old times! Remember when TK pushed you off the Eiffel tower and you winded up in the emergency room for hours?" Kari giggled at the memory and unpacked her luggage.

"Yeah." Davis answered softly. He didn't recall that night something to laugh about. He always held a grudge against TK ever since they were little kids and even more when they met Kari. TK was the so-called nice boy everyone grew to love when Davis was recognized as 'the obnoxious crazy noodle man'. But hey, he brought Kari up to the Eiffel tower for a reason. The reason was that, he was going to finally tell her his feeling for her. Then all of a sudden, TK popped out of no where and pushed him off. TK had grabbed the red rose from Davis's pocket before he began to fall and gave it to Kari who was oblivious. He put his arm around her and they both laughed at how foolish Davis was.

"Hey Davis, how come you never got a girlfriend?" Kari asked sweetly.

"Um, all the girls I fell for were taken." He tried to hide his act of nervousness and looked out the scenery from the window.

"Oh."

"Nice view isn't it?" He heard Kari laugh and frowned. "What's up with you?"

"Davis, that's a painting!" Davis stood dumbstruck at the painting and his face lightened. "Well all be, Van Gogh isn't that bad at all."

"Come on Davis we have a reservation to for the Le Lieu de Fantaisie."

"The huh? Oh yeah! Let's get going!" Davis and Kari quickly changed into their proper outfits and headed out of the hotel calling up a limo.

* * *

-- MOVIE NOW PLAYING:  
Dollies and Red Wine (made up movie that's why it's now the best one and. . .I HATE DOLLS so sorry Barbie.)

"OH MY GOSH!!" Sora screamed and pulled Taichi closer to her than ever.  
He just had to get them seats in the second row, and the best high quality screen man can buy. He'd even order a twin-chair where his and Sora's chairs were stuck together, but without the armrests. Tai smirked at the way she was handling the bloody scenes and put one of his arms around her. He turned his gaze down at the front row people and frowned at how TK and Miyako were taking it.

"That isn't scary! That's so freakin funny!" Miyako cried throwing some popcorn on TK's silk blonde hair.

"How can you say killing innocent people and a baby by a masked face is funny?" TK used his hat and covered his eyes tightly. _'Make it stop! Someone make it stop!'_

"It's just that the mom used gray lipstick with green and brown hairsprayed hair! And the doll just cremates the bones and drink the blood? That is so fake. I mean come on, she could've done better than that! AT least like looking in a mirror for an hour, that'd really help!" Miyako took one hand and ruffled TK's hair.

"That's all you care about? YOU ARE LIKE YOUR SISTER! I mean Miyako ,since when did you care about looks so much? You were always the one who thought wearing huge glasses were cool and that it's cool to do your own happy dance.! Can't you see that poor innocent people are getting hurt right now?" TK removed his hat off his face to face her. This only caused

Miyako to laugh even more. "Oh please, TK that's just fake blood like paint, they're not really getting hurt! So who cares if I'm getting a little too over obsessed with my looks? LOOKS ARE IMPORTANT!"

TK clunched the rim of his hat and lessened his grip as he looked at her. "You still love Izzy."

"Sora you're going to be okay. Just try and picture soccer balls forming a big happy rainbow!" Tai rubbed Sora's back as she had as she buried her face on his chest.

"Tai t-t-thhatt's r-reall-ly c-ccorny."

"I'm trying!" they both laughed.

_SMACK!_

"For a second there I thought that sounded real." Tai said in thought.

"Tai! That came from TK and Miyako!" Sora and Tai bent down at the two and gasped. Their hair was disheveled and messed, Miyako had a bruise on the bottom of her chin and TK had one on his left cheek. "My dear lord! What happened?" Sora asked both of them, washing them up with a piece of cloth.

"She denies she doesn't love Izzy anymore and she says that looks are important." Sora gasped. "And so I kick her purse and it hit her chin. She thought I did it on purpose, so … SHE DECIDES TO HIT ME BACK!" TK screamed in rage.

"SHUSHHHHHHH!!" everyone around them said. "We're watching this damn movie whether we like it or not!"

"Oh PLEASE! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE! MY PURSE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! I SHOULD'VE NEVER EVEN TRIED TO GO OUT WITH YOU! It was all a mistake! Izzy's still alive and I know it!" she screamed.

"Miyako! He's been gone for years now you can't expect to say that! Besides it's not like the dead will come out." Miyako started sobbing, hearing this, as she ran out of the theatre.

"What was that about? Who's Izzy?" Sora asked with guilt. Tai didn't repond because of his stern facial expression and sighed. "I will so not be in a relationship after seeing _this._" He muttered to himself quietly. Even though it was quiet Sora heard it alright and for a weird reason something in her chest felt strange in a bad way, but she shrugged the thought off and turned around to face the screen.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Sora screamed.

"WHAT? WHERE?! Sora! What is it?" Tai grabbed her shoulders and looked into her frightened crimson eyes in concern.

"The…dolls…b-b-lood…" Tai rolled his eyes and led her out the door.

Once his phone rang, Tai picked up his phone and looked at the Caller ID.

"Hey Matt."

"_Hey buddy! I'm gonna crash in your place for a bit tomorrow, sorry I'm a little early. I had to do some certain errands."_

"Yeah sure, I think I know what you mean." Tai said sarcastically. His eyes slowly lingered off the red velvet carpet to Sora's sleeping body and blushed bright red. He smiled and remembered that Matt had still been talking.

"_Where was I? Oh yeah, I just had to do a meeting with Mimi and-." _ Tai hung up the phone and yawned. He really needed some sleep after that movie and brawl instead of hearing his best friend blab about his life.

"I wonder how Davis is doing Paris."


	7. Le Lieu de Fantaisie

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**9/2/10**

Oh, man! It's been a long time since I've updated, right? Two whole years! Well, to tell the truth, I was planning to leave this story to a stop at chapter six. I couldn't even remember what my plot was about! As I looked back and found that my grammar was HORRID, but my plot was brilliant. Oh, and for my free time I'll do my best to edit all of the stories so most of the grammar is correct! Now, I've learned my lesson, and I'll TRY to continue this story as much as I can, but I warn you…this story will get a lot deeper due to my new writing skills.

My email will _always_ be linked to my account, so I've read _all _of your reviews since the beginning. To those who wrote a review in year 2010, you've encouraged me to finish this story. Thank you.

**Another Important A/N: **You know how the chapter numbers I placed were out of order? Sorry about that! Just remember that this is the real chapter 7 and I will fix the rest A.S.A.P.

* * *

**I'll never love**

_Le Lieu de Fantaisie_

"Davis, even though Tai didn't let TK come with us to Paris, I'm glad I came with you." Kari smiled softly which caused a slight tint of red on Davis's cheeks.

'_Tai's a genius.'_ He thought with an evil laugh.

"You're my best friend. Best friends forever, right?" She whispered to herself as she sat in the restaurant table, playing with the napkins.

Davis heard her.

'_No…I won't let that happen' _

"Excuse me?" Kari looked at Davis with worry sparkling in her eyes. She heard what he said as he said his thoughts out loud.

The waiter interrupted before Davis had a chance to see the fact that Kari had listened to him.

"Hello, Madam!" The blonde waiter with a French accented voice knelt down and kissed Kari's hand.

"Dumb, Frenchboy." Davis snickered in disgust as she saw Kari giggled to that "frenchboy".

The French waiter looked at Kari and then to David. Then again, from Kari to Davis.

A smirk was planted on Davis's face. He knew that expression. It was the "Holy-crap-she's-got-a-boyfriend" look.

He sighed and looked at both of them. "My name is Willus and I will be serving you throughout this whole night."

Davis choked in surprise.

"What would you like to order Madam? And…you."

Both Davis and Willus narrowed their eyes at each other. Kari felt as if there were as electric spark between them as their staring contest, scratch that, _glaring_ contest, felt like it lasted forever.

"I would like to order a cheeseburger." Davis grunted in a low tone, still glaring with Willus.

Kari sweatdropped. "Davis…we're in Paris."

"Fine." He growled. "Make that spaghetti and pizza."

Now, both Kari and Willus sweatdropped.

"Davis…This is a five star restaurant with extravagant meals."

Before Davis had a chance to talk once again, Willus made a recommendation.  
"May I consider the Blanquette de veau with Pot au veu?" Willus said in a dark tone that sounded slightly evil that his eyes gleamed with a layer of suspiciousness.

"Uhm." Both Kari and Davis said in unison.

Honestly, both of them didn't know French at all. Throughout their high school life, they were taught Mandarin because it seemed more common in Japan other than French.

Kari sighed and took a risk to trust him.

"It sounds like it cost an awful lot…but we'll give it a try."

* * *

Quickly, their ordered meal was placed on their dinner table.

Kari and Davis looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck."

"Is."

"This."

They said as each of them finished each other's sentences in short seconds.

In front of them was a pot of broth which seemed like a bunch of random ingredients tossed onto it and a long veil of seasoned sausage that looked stuffed with onions and garlic.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I blew my brother's money on _this_." Guilt had hit Kari, like always.

"It's okay, Kari. Your brother has a lot of money anyways from his soccer tournaments."

"But-I…" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Can't you see, Davis? I act like a spoiled brat, only getting money from my parents and Tai. Look at me! I have no job other than forging my brother's signature on a bunch of girls' autograph papers. If it weren't for my family, I'd be where Sora is right now." She inhaled deeply, but then coughed a couple of times due to the food's stench.

"Hey, look. Typically, you and I are both teenagers. We're still nineteen years old, going through our last year in college. Not all nineteen year-olds have jobs right now because they're too busy studying their eyes out! Once we turn twenty, we'll _both_ get a job. How about that?" Kari slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Davis.

He winked at her which caused her to look away.

'I definitely owe Tai.'

"You're a great friend, Davis." She whispered as if no one was with her.

"But you're still a dork."

She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

_RINNNNG! RINNNNG! _

"Koushiro here." The dark redhead said as he placed both his feet on his private office desk.

"Hey Koushiro! It's the one and only, the moment you've been-"

"Mimi." Koushiro sighed at Mimi's typical bubbly introductions.

"Mhmmm! Look Koushiro, I was wondering if you would call off the seven days thing."

"Maybe. No. Maybe. I don't know.." His voiced trailed off.

'_Maybe? Time for mature Mimi mode!'_ she thought in her head.

She coughed to clear out her bubbly voice and with a solemn voice she said, "Koushiro, do you not know what love is? Love may be easy to fall to, but hard to get back up. However, when it comes to forcing a friend to love someone, it is indeed a different scenario."

"Big words there, Mimi. Big words." Koushiro chuckled as he heard the bubbly girl's nostrils flared.

"LISTEN HERE. I know somewhere in your life, you've fallen in love maybe once or _twice_."

'_Uh-Oh.'_

"You have to know that a stiff friend like Sora will never fall in love within seven days! You have to!" Koushiro heard a loud thump on the ground coming from Mimi which meant she was actually pleading on her knees, even though they were only on the phone.

"You have to!"

'_Uhm.'_

"YOU. HAVE. TO!" Mimi screamed.

"Fine. There will now be no time limit whatsoever." He sighed.

'_Just for you, Mimi.' _

"YESSS!" Immediately, Mimi hung up and dialed Yamato's number.

* * *

"What do you want, bitch." Yamato stated in a pissed off state.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad mood! What's wrong?" She asked even though she had no care at all.

"We changed our band name." He sighed as he played with his keys.

"To?"

"The Garurumons."

Mimi laughed her ass off. "Pokemon, much?"

Yamato rolled his eyes at her attitude. "No."

"Well, I just called just to say that the time limit from Koushiro has changed. Our boss said he'll no longer make it seven days!" She bounced up and down in amusement.

He sweatdropped at her excitement. _'That's Mimi for you..'_

"Whatever. That still doesn't make me stop from getting Tai a girlfriend faster than you can get your friend a boyfriend."

"**Correction**: Getting Tai a girl to _love_. That's much different than him getting a girlfriend." She laughed.

"Shuddup! Starting tomorrow I'm going to go to Tai's to get him to a local club or something."

He ended the call without a good-bye.

Mimi gasped in horror after he hung up. "Yamato at Tai's? But Sora is at Tai's…Yamato meeting Sora? Yamato plus Sora? WHAT? NO! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN TO SORA ALL OVER AGAIN!"

**And with the shut of her car door, Mimi was off. **


	8. Sincere Apologies and Little Lies

**My Sincere Apologies**

***Sigh*** It's Sunday, December 4, 2010 where I am living. It's weird to know that it's been two years since I've started this fanfic, really. I feel like two years ago, my teachers didn't teach as well as I thought. Now that I'm in a better school, I learned more than ever. I know many of you guys may not be even reading this, but if you are, please remember that the environment of a school and your surroundings impact you to the fullest.

In other news, if you have me on your author's alerts, you've probably got numerous alerts of my new fanfics and obsessions of _**Cardcaptors Sakura**_ and _**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_ which happen to be very good animes too and I've changed my username to shiriii. (Please happen to drop by and _read Ja'dore, Sakura_ if you're interested and review)

I am very sorry I drifted away from Digimon, but it was because I practically read most of the Taiora fanfics out there and the ones I loved the most…never finished. You know how much that killed me? But then I realized when I wrote my own Taiora story, I did the same. I don't want this to happen to you guys.

Oh, and just so you guys know…I probably won't be fixing the chapter numbers from the old chapters until I'm…I don't know…married? Just kidding. I don't really want to fix my old mistakes from back then…I want to see how much I've learned from those mistakes and see how they've turned into lessons.

**OH, AND ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** I will be changing the title to I _Will Never Love_ because I've learned how badly it sounds to place a contraction for a title.

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.  
**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**I Will Never Love **

_**Little Lies**_

_(PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TAKEN PLACE THE SAME TIME AS KARI AND DAVIS'S TRIP, so Matt is not arriving until the next chapter)_

_**xoxo**  
_

"_I…" She quivered her lips in despair._

"_Just tell me the truth. What happened with you and him?" His rich voice demanded._

"_I never told any lies."_

"_You're only contradicting yourself by stating that." He rolled his chocolate orbs and placed stepped forward to become only a few centimeters away from her face._

_The heat from his body caused her temperature to rise. "I'm sorry."_

"_Good, because that's all I wanted to hear." He smirked and leaned down to her face._

_She looked at him as if he was a complete moron. The insanity! _

_Well, he did it. His lips completely covered hers, never letting go. _

Groggily, Sora woke up from her sudden nap from the rich, red leathery couch belonged to the one and only, Yagami Taichi. Her thoughts intertwined with the dreams she adventured during her sleep. It all felt so real. It felt so wrong, but so real, and maybe right. Sora shook her auburn hair until the strands fell to hide her ruby orbs.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Tai smiled, remembering the late night crash she had after the quite interesting doll movie.

"Yeahhh…What brings you this early?" She asked with her eyes squinted.

Tai faced Sora's ruby orbs wide-eyed, but then suddenly exploded into a loud amount of laughter.

"AHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! Early? EARLY? Man, I gotta tell Kari that one." Tai got out of the opposite couch and plopped his butt on his seat to go on his computer.

Sora stared at him like an insane murderer. What on earth was he talking about?

That was until…

She turned her head to the high definition digital clock.

5:30PM

She had been knocked cold for nineteen and a HALF hours.

Nineteen and a half hours.

"STUPID TAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" She bursted into anger, took the nearest pillow, and threw it right on his wild, messy hair.

"Sheesh, WOMAN. Give your ass down." He scoffed. "I used to wake up that time too, you know."

"That even makes me feel _worse_." Sora rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Tai grinned evilly, flashing his brilliant pearly whites which made Sora gaped to the ground. "Up for another soccer game?"

Sora giggled at the man in front. "But I creamed you last game!"

"Did not."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, I didn't. More like…annihilated."

"Annihilatedly failed."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Sora scoffed.

Tai puckered his lips in defeat. "You're in my house. My house equals my rules. You, in my house, equals you following my rules."

Sora stood up with disdain and hands on her hips which caused Tai to take his slouchy back as straight as a ruler. "Talk about a feminist pose." He murmured at a small tone, but Sora heard him very well.

"I accept your challenge then; of the soccer match, I mean."

"Like I said, girls don't play good!" Tai laughed which caused him to get a slap on the back.

"You mean, girls don't play _well_." Sora sighed. No wonder she didn't become a world class athlete!

Tai laughed hard enough to roll on the cold, white tiles.  
"What're you laughing at…?" She asked.

"YOU EVEN ADMITTED IT!" He shouted in response.

And as of that, Sora smacked herself in the forehead and grabbed the nearest soccer ball. "So where are we going to play?"

"Backyard."

"But that seems pretty small."

Tai sighed and immediately pushed Sora on the back and opened the backyard doors of his mansion.

Sora nearly fainted at the marvelous sight.

His backyard was a whole soccer field with a patio in the back and the field was completely green. A spec of dead grass was no where in sight.

"Remind me why you're rich again." She muttered.

"Because every girl would go swoooooning over this right here." He joked, lifting up his shirt, and pointing at his tan six pack.

Sora covered her eyes immediately. _Don't get any thoughts. Don't get any thoughts. Damn it, Sora. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER._

Tai laughed at her reaction. "Priceless." He smiled inside, knowing that she _did_ enjoy what she saw.

Once Sora felt what he was feeling, she powerfully kicked the soccerball, hitting him hard on the rear.

"Wow," Tai groaned. "You can be even scarier than Kari if you wanted to."

"No thanks, she's dating TK now."

"Don't even mention it." He rolled his eyes and nearly barfed in disgust at the thought of his little innocent sister dating an Ishida! "But she's in Paris with Davis now, so hah."

Sora grabbed the soccer ball fiercely away from Tai's hands. "Yes, BUT Kari has morals. She wouldn't date Davis if she were already in a relationship."

"Yeah, but how about Davis? That boy is like a mini me!"

"And that's why Kari wouldn't date him." Sora winked and started the match.

For the first thirty minutes, she didn't really talk to Tai. She was thinking more about that crazy dream that felt so realistic and took more than nineteen hours of her time!

When Tai noticed her silence, the awkwardness grew. The uncomfortable aura _needed_ vanish.

"Look, if you don't—"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Once Tai finally stole the ball away from Sora, he purposely kicked it to his bright blue pool.

"I did that on purpose, just so you know." He reminded her in case she actually thought he was _that _bad of a soccer played.

"Sure." She smiled again, but sarcastically.

"I'm SERIOUS." He sighed and took her to sit with him on his patio. "What's wrong?" He groaned.

"Wow, you don't even seem like you even want to hear out my problems."

"See, you admitted you lied right there. Before you said you were fine, but—"

As he continued talking, Sora cursed mentally for how good of a debater he was.

"It's just family problems, you know? My mother's sick in the hospital while I can't even afford a gallon of ice cream or a tray of sushi while you can. It's not like any of your guys would ever help."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you told me about your mother."

"I believe I DID, Tai." She mentally cursed herself again for having such a bad attitude in front of the gorgeous celebrity.

"Oh…" His voiced trailed off.

What Sora didn't know was that Tai wasn't exactly rich himself. He didn't have a job, a real job. Even though he was soccer player, he wasn't paid as much as he used to because of the media rumors about him. Those surely messed up his reputation, but they were not rumors. They were true. Tai dated so many girls in shorts amount of time that he lost his morals. His mansion was already paid off by his parents a long time ago and as well with the other fancy furniture.

'_Damn, I must have been really dependent as a kid…'_ Tai thought.

"Anything else you haven't told me yet?"

'_Good question', _Sora thought. What was she missing?

"Well, how about you?"

'_Errrrr…I'll tell her another day.'_ Tai thought and looked her straight into her shocking, crimson orbs.

Although they were inches apart, their strong gaze made them feel only millimeters away.

Right when the tension of their connection deepened, they turned their heads once the loud door bell rang and echoed throughout the halls of each part of the mansion.

"YO, TAI! OPEN UP BEFORE I SOCK YOU IN THE—"

"OKAY, I'M ON IT!" Tai screamed before his friend could even finish his sentence on purpose. He didn't want his friend to scare his visitors away.

"Who is it, Tai?" Sora asked softly.

"Just a best friend of mine. Wanna meet him?"

She nodded and followed Tai to the entrance hall.

Once Tai opened the two gigantic door, deafening rays of light flashed into Sora's eyes until she saw the figure enter in casually with blonde strands of hair flying back and forth.

It was there that at that spot, she froze completely.

"Matt Yamato Ishida." She flatly stated.

Tai noticed her posture and stared her oddly until Yamato walked in front of her with icy daggers and a snicker.

"Sora Takenouchi?"

"You two know each other?" Tai asked with a hint of hurt.

"MATT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A loud shriek entered the door with a pink-haired girl barging in.

"MIMI?" Yamato, Sora, and Tai yelled in unison at her sudden appearance.

'_Crap.'_ Everyone cursed in their minds.

This had to be one of most awkward moments marked down in history.

"Oh man, sorry I came at the wrong time." Yamato murmured.

Mimi snorted and slapped him on the arm. "Too late, we're already fucked."

* * *

**PLEASE, REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE! (Or do you want me to leave you hanging for another two years. AHAH.)**

It would be very helpful if you would also tell me how my writing has changed from now to the first chapter.

I swear, if I didn't get any reviews I would have _deleted_ this story. The funny part was that I was almost at the edge where I was going to delete this story and abandon this account, but I didn't because miraculously I got a review from a lucky user. (; Heh.

So please, review and check out _**Ja'dore, Sakura**_ on my profile.

See you again, guys! Good luck in the real world. You need it. –bangs head to table-


	9. Sora: In the blue

**A/N: **This is a fanfic author's record! I've updated all of my stories in one day. Booyah. **Xoxo**

* * *

Four adults who once thought each other as strangers actually held a closer connection than they thought from their high school days. Ah, high school: The nightmare.

For example, senior year of high school:

"Sora, where's my good luck hug?" His pearly whites grinned as he flipped his blonde hair to the side.

The young petite girl in front of him cried happily as she embraced him tightly. "Oh, Matt! I just know you're going to make it big once you get on that stage."

He scratched the back of his head, staring into her crimson orbs. "That's exactly what my idiot best friend told me, except of course, without the love." _'Freaking Tai'_ He thought.

Tuning his guitar, Sora was mesmerized by his gentleness and physical features. To her, he was definitely the epitome of a "Guitar Hero" (no pun intended). Once he would make it out big, maybe their relationship would blossom into something bigger—second base. With Matt, she felt ready even though he wasn't.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she stood up to kiss him on the cheek. "Hey, I'm going to pay a visit to Mimi after your big debut."

"Who?"

"She's Odaiba's cheerleader captain! How do you not know?" She gasped.

Matt smirked in return. "Maybe because I pay attention to you more than those bimbos."

For a second, her cheeks tinted in pink, but she sighed. "Mimi's not exactly a bimbo; she's a good honest person."

"If she's not you or my guitar, then I'm not listening."

"_Aw_, how sweet." Sora pecked him on the lips and walked to the front section seats of the stage screaming, "I will love you no matter what, Matt!"

The curtains unraveled. Lights flashed. The rest of the members stepped up to the plate. Their game was on.

"HEY ODAIBA, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THIS HOUSE TONIGHT?" He shouted into the microphone.

Sora covered her ears tightly and closed her eyes as the high pitched screaming girls, nearly flashed their tops to him.

'_He'll still love me. He'll still love me. He'll always love me.'_

Honestly, Sora was not into the music genre as her boyfriend—rock. It was just so…ridiculous. She'd rather listen to the alphabet or twinkle twinkle little stars!

Once the final song finished, it was time for the after party at some mansion. Dear Lord, Sora was about to die with all of those skimpy girls around her. All she wore was a tank top and shorts!

"Ohhhhh..S-Sora!" A young pink haired girl slouched to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Mimi, you reek!" Sora pinched her nose and laid her on a sofa.

Her pink glossed lips fickle her smile. "I just had the best fucking night of my life. W-who was that guy singing again?"

"Mimi! Watch your language. You're embarrassing me. And that was my boyfriend for crying out loud!" Sora was obviously a newbie at hardcore partying.

"He's hotttttt. B-b-but, haha! I said butt. BUT, he's not as hot as Odaiba's soccer captain." Her eyes were almost encircled with hearts. "Oh man, whatever you do Sora, please don't look inside the guest room. I think. I think I-I-I…I don't know."

"You're seriously drunk." Sora gasped. "We need to get you home immediately before you get the worst hangover of your life, Meems."

"Meeeeeee?" Mimi slurred. "Do you know 'Mimi" is actuallllllyy a redundant phrase for 'me me'? Do you think my English teacher would give me an A for that?"

Sora sighed. Sometimes, she wished her mom wasn't so conservative about the whole teen partying idea even though she _knew_ she was missing out on a whole mess of fun. But after looking at Mimi, she was thankful, but less thankful schools were so out of it when it came to the brains of their students!

'_Wow, I'm just like mom.'_ Sora thought.

"You know Mimi, I think I'm just going to visit my boyfriend. Maybe he's got some common sense built to him." She slapped her forehead and prayed that she would find him in the immense crowed of teenagers younger and older than her.

A tall violet ran to Sora immediately after her last statement. "Wow! I never thought Matt would have a girlfriend…Well, congratulations! Right after the show, a group of agents asked him for a huge gig and of course he accepted!"

Her voice was peppy and almost _too _happy.

"That great!" Sora smiled. "What's your name? And how do you know this?"

"Hi, I'm Jun Motomiya and I'm currently Matt Yamato Ishida's NUMBER ONE FAN!"

'_Dear God…'_ the auburn haired girl quickly ran away from the other girl her age and hastily opened any door near her for some peace and silence.

Once she opened the door, she nearly fainted. It was a combination between a deathly gasp and a stab in the chest. "Matt…?"

Why were there so many girls in the room? Why was he half naked? Why did the room reek of alcohol? And why were most of their skin bare?

Sora couldn't help but collapse on the floor, crying.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

This chapter is purposely short because well...I think you guys are getting what I'm doing. ^_^

I'll probably add a lot more details to this though tomorrow because it is way too rushed.


End file.
